


stay

by cynicalhamster (NOZUONODIE)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poor Theon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NOZUONODIE/pseuds/cynicalhamster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a gift for my beloved writer Scorpion26</p>
            </blockquote>





	stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scorpion26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpion26/gifts).



 

a gift for my beloved writer Scorpion26.

 

 


End file.
